Love Yah!
by RiaFan
Summary: Everyone wants to know what’s going on with Trish and Carlito but Trish won’t say anything. What if the kiss on Raw meant nothing to Trish? And if Trish was just trying to get the attention of Jeff Hardy since he’s back on Raw? Will her friends forgive he
1. Nothings between us

Characters: Trish/Carlito , Maria/John, Lita/Edge, Brooke/Randy and Jeff Hardy

Summary: Everyone wants to know what's going on with Trish and Carlito but Trish won't say anything. What if the kiss on Raw meant nothing to Trish? And if Trish was just trying to get the attention of Jeff Hardy since he's back on Raw? Will her friends forgive her?

It started on a kiss on Raw. Trish was furious about the things Lita said about her. Especially with the slut thing. There's no special reason why Trish gave Carlito a kiss it was just for fun. After their match Maria went up to her best friend Trish.

Maria: So what's going on with you and Carlito?

Trish: Nothing were just friend

Maria: Aha friends yeah maybe I should start making out with Randy because he's one of my best guy friends.

Trish: I'm serious there's nothing going on with me and Carlito!

Maria: Then what is the kissed about?

Trish: Nothing it meant totally nothing to me

Maria: Poor Carlito.

Trish: Reality check girl Carlito is not handsome and why should I fall for this guy who thinks he's cool but looks like a total weirdo.

Maria: Ouch! If he heard everything you said he might even commit suicide.

Trish: Whatever! Like I care about him die if he wants to it's not my fault.

What they didn't know was Carlito was supposed to Trish but since Maria was having GT with Trish he just waited outside until Maria left Trish's locker room. When Maria was about to leave she was shock to see Carlito. Carlito ran away and Trish followed him.

Trish: Look Carlito, the reason I said to Maria is because I don't want anyone to know that something is between us.

Carlito: You're ashamed because you kissed a guy like me.

Trish: No I'm not ashamed I kissed you in fact I kind of like kissing you anyway I'm really sorry for what I said.

Carlito: Well there's no reason for me to turn down you're apologize especially if it is a Canadian bombshell like you.

Trish gave Carlito a big hug and a small smirk. She knew she can fool Carlito like the guys so fooled before.

_In Trish's Thoughts _

_God this is so easy. Well let see a couple of more weeks and Jeff Hardy will be back on Raw. All I need to do is to make Jeff be jealous of Carlito and I can have Jeff again. Trish your so smart not only 2 guys are fighting over you, you can also break other guys hearts. Life is good! _

_Apparently this is a different side of Trish were seeing. I kind of sluttish one but when the other chapter arrives we'll see a nicer Trish. Anyway please review! (Flames are allowed) _


	2. Jeff's Back!

Jeff's back!

After Trish's mixed tag team match Amy went up to her locker room.

Amy: Trish I got a message from Adam saying he was sorry for accidentally spearing you and I'm sorry if I have to pin you. I mean if you're on my place you would do the same thing too.

Trish: its ok tell that to Adam too

Amy: I'll let him know immediately by the way I heard from the Vince that Jeff Hardy is on Raw again next week.

Trish: Really? Well if I want Jeff to be mine again I'll use the weirdo Carlito to have him again.

Amy: What?

Trish: Girlfriend I don't like Carlito I'm just using him for Jeff to like me again

Amy: Why?

Trish: Cause I still love Jeff

Amy was shock she couldn't believe her friend could do a thing to Carlito. She just went out to Trish's locker room and went outside to have some fresh air.

_Sorry if this was a short chapter I can't think much of a thing to write in here but the next chapters would probably be long – Riafan_


	3. Jeff or Carlito?

Jeff or Carlito?

It was true Jeff was back. Trish was a happy and a bit nervous but it doesn't matter for her. She knew she was going to have Jeff with a help from Carlito. Trish went out of her locker room and was very surprised to see Jeff

Jeff: Hey Trish!

Trish: Hi Jeff

Jeff: Aren't you going to welcome me back?

Trish: No

Jeff: Still haven't change (sigh) I left you for 3 years now yet your still stubborn some people just never change.

Trish: Whatever! Just go back to your psycho land and leave me alone!

Jeff: You're on your own pal!

Trish (mocking Jeff): You're on your own pal (sigh) what a jerk.

When Trish turned around she saw Carlito. Jeff was looking at Trish and Trish saw Jeff looking at them. Trish kissed Carlito to get Jeff's attention. Trish didn't really like to kiss Carlito but it's the only thing to do to get Jeff's attention. Which really work out. She laughed and looks at Jeff's direction. Jeff was angry and confused why Trish a pretty woman would kiss a weird guy in an afro. So Jeff went to Trish's side with his blood boiling.

Jeff: Alright Trash Spragus whose it going to be afro guy or the one and only risk taker and dare devil me?

Carlito: The name is Carlito and Trish Stratus Fred Hardy!

Jeff: Shut up! Afro weirdo! This has nothing to do with you

Carlito: Yes it has! You're dealing with my girl Trish  
Trish: Your girl? You're so pathetic!

Carlito: Yeah Jeff your so pathetic!

Trish: Damn it Carlito you're so stupid! It wasn't Jeff whom I'm referring pathetic you're the one whose being pathetic!

Carlito: Trish I thought

Trish: Guess what Carlito? You made a fool of yourself! I don't need you I only did that to make Jeff jealous. Besides I would never date someone who's pathetic and someone who is nothing but a worthless piece of crap! Come on Jeff let's ditch this weirdo!

Jeff: Right behind you! Oh and see you later Craplito!

_Trish is sooo mean! But don't worry Trish would be very good in the next chapter I think please review!_


	4. Can't believe You!

Can't Believe You

John, Randy, Adam were just talking about how happy they were when Carlito found his match. Each of their happy faces turned upside down when they saw Carlito lying on the floor. He obviously felt of crying but couldn't because his friends might see him crying over a girl.

John: Dude what's wrong?

Carlito: Nothing just don't mind me

Randy: Just spill the beans were friends anyway

Carlito: Trish… Trish well left me over Jeff Hardy and I don't want to talk about it.

John, Randy and Adam went to Amy's locker room where most of the time their girlfriends have there GT. Since the guys felt awfully bad for Carlito, the girls saw their frowns and kept asking them what was wrong. There was no answer for the guys until Adam spilled the beans.

Adam: Shut up! Trish just left Carlito for that stupid Jeff Hardy! Oopes!

John: Nice going now exactly how are we going to tell Carlito you spilled the beans? Again?

Adam: Look, they have the right to know anyway

Maria: Did you just say left Carlito over Jeff?

Amy: Maria, guys Trish told me everything what she was about to do to Carlito and I couldn't tell anyone because I don't want my friendship with Trish ruined again. I'm really sorry I didn't say anything about how mean she was to Carlito. I just want our friendship to last very long. But I guess she will be the only friend I'll be having now.

Brooke: Amy it's alright but you should have told us earlier so we can warn Carlito.

Amy: I know and I'm really sorry.

Randy: Enough with the apologies! Has anybody seen Carlito anyway? He might try to commit suicide again!

Maria: Reality check Randy he never tried to commit suicide yet.

John: That's enough! Let's just look for Carlito, I'll stay with Maria, Adam stay with Amy and Randy stay with Brooke.

All of them looked around the arena but there was no sign for Carlito. They were so tired they all went to a small cafeteria located in the arena to have a small break. After having their break Maria and John saw Trish. Maria was definitely mad at Carlito. Trish just act normal like everything's fine with them.

Maria: Why would you do something like that?

Trish: I don't know what you're talking about Ria.

Maria: Don't try to act innocent everyone knows that you're the reason why Carlito's down, you left him over Jeff!

Trish: Who told you?

Maria: You're unbelievable! Everyone is going crazy for what you did to Carlito and all you care about is who told us! Good luck with Jeff and try to find you're new set of friends!

Trish: Ria what are you talking about?

Maria: I can't believe you! Stay with you're Jeff! I don't think you need any of us now.

Just before Trish could say her explanations she left with her friends waiting to stop all the noise. Trish thought to herself was she really mean to Carlito? It doesn't matter now she has Jeff on her side.

_What do you think? Review please! _


	5. I know how it feels and Happy Ending

_AN: Sorry for the lack of updates, exams were flying everywhere. But now it's my sembreak so I'll get much time to concentrate on my stories…_

I know how it feels and Happy Ending

After Jeff drop Trish to her locker room he left immediately. As Trish sat on her couch she felt guilty of what she done to Carlito. She decided to apologized to Carlito and tell her explanation. But as she went out of her locker room she heard voices coming from outside. She went closer to the door and realized it was Jeff and Ashley's voices. She hardly heard anything what they said but it freaked her out when she heard loud moaning. She opened the door and was shocked to see Jeff and Ashley making out. She didn't break the kiss but instead she let them continue what they were doing. She closes the door and went to John's locker room. There she her friends but there was no sign of Carlito. Maria and the rest throw Trish an evil face. Trish went up to the move and tried to tell her friends her explanation.

Trish: Guys! Please listen to me.

Maria: Trish that's enough breaking Carlito's heart was not worth it!

Trish: I know I've been a jerk. Jeff told me he loves me but actually he used me! I saw him making out with Ashley!

Brooke: That's good you deserve it anyway.

Trish: I know so please help me apologized to Carlito. I didn't mean to break his heart I just needed Jeff. But then I realized it wasn't Jeff I need it was Carlito so please help me apologized to him.

Amy: If you promise you would never break his heart.

Trish: Promise! Cross my heart and hope to die!

Trish, Maria, Brooke and Amy left the locker room and went to look for Carlito. They saw the guys and ask them to help look for Carlito. They agreed and went there by partners. Maria and John went to look at the arena. Brooke and Randy went to look for the mall. Amy and Adam went around town looking for Carlito and as for Trish she went to the Brooklyn Bridge and tried to catch a site of Carlito. It was luck when Trish saw Carlito. She ran and tried to catch Carlito she was able to follow Carlito and tried to stop him.

Trish: Carlito!

Carlito: What do you want?

Trish: I need you Carlito please don't leave me.

Carlito: That's what you said before and what you did you cheated on me.

Trish: I know and I thought it was Jeff whom I need but I was wrong it is you whom I need.

Carlito was shocked to hear those words coming out of Trish's mouth. He went right up to her and kissed on the lips passionately. When the kiss broke Carlito asked Trish to be her girlfriend and Trish agreed. Now they live happily ever after with 3 children.

_AN: So what do you think? I know it was a weird ending but please tell me your comment. _


End file.
